This is the house that Suzaku built
by Ultimafangirl
Summary: A fushigi yuugi version of The house that jack built. mentions a mitsxshouka pairing. Please read and review


Meluvtasuki does not own Fushigi Yuugi or the poem This is the house that Jack built.

* * *

**This is the house that Suzaku built**

**-**

**-**

_This is the house that Suzaku built._

(Konan Castle appears in view)

-

_This is the malt that lay in the house that Suzaku built._

(A bag of malt appears)

-

_This is the rat that ate the malt_

_That lay in the house that Suzaku built._

Hotohori: My palace does not have rats!

meluvtasuki: shut up!

(miaka comes out wearing Mickey Mouse ears and starts eating the malt.)

Tamahome: What's malt?

meluvtasuki: grain.

-

_This is the cat that killed the rat_

_That ate the malt that lay in the house that Suzaku built._

(Suboshi appears with cat ears on and hits Miaka with his Ryussei)

Tamahome: HEY!!

meluvtasuki: Suboshi you're not REALLY subposed to kill her!

Suboshi: That sucks!

meluvtasuki: i agree... Next scene!

-

_This is the dog that worried the cat_

_That killed the rat that ate the malt_

_That lay in the house that Suzaku built_

(Tamahome appears with fake dog ears on)

Tamahome: Hey Suboshi!

Suboshi: What is it Obake-Chan!

meluvtasuki: suboshi if you do a good job I'll hook you up with Yui.

Suboshi: Okay! EEEEEEEEEKKKK!! It's a dog! Help!!

-

_This is the cow with the crumpled horn_

_That tossed the dog that worried the cat_

_That killed the rat that ate the malt_

_That lay in the house that Suzaku built._

(Nuriko appears with fake cow ears on)

Tamahome: Who's Nuriko supposed to throw again?

meluvtasuki: no breaking character! and she throws the dog.

Tamahome: oh ok...What!

_-_

_This is the maiden all forlorn_

_That milked the cow with the crumpled horn_

_That tossed the dog that worried the cat_

_That killed the rat that ate the malt_

_That lay in the house that Suzaku built._

(Shouka appears)

Mitsukake: SHOUKA!

meluvtasuki: Hey! Stay off the set!

Tasuki: What's forlorn mean?

Chiriko: Lonely.

meluvtasuki: moving on.

-

_This is the man all tattered and torn_

_That kissed the maiden all forlorn_

_That milked the cow with the crumpled horn_

_That tossed the dog that worried the cat_

_That killed the rat that ate the malt_

_That lay in the house that Suzaku built._

(Mitsukake hurries onstage and kisses Shouka)

Shouka: Juan...

Mitsuake: Shouka...

Shouka: Juan...

Mitsuake: Shouka...

Shouka: Juan...

Mitsuake: Shouka...

Shouka: Juan...

Mitsuake: Shouka...

Shouka: Juan...

Mitsuake: Shouka...

Shouka: Juan...

Mitsuake: Shouka...

etc.

Tamahome: Wow that does get annoying.

Tasuki: NOW do ya see what we gotta go through everyday?!

-

_This is the priest all shaven and shorn_

_That married the man all tattered and torn_

_That kissed the maiden all forlorn_

_That milked the cow with the crumpled horn_

_That tossed the dog that worried the cat_

_That killed the rat that ate the malt_

_That lay in the house that Suzaku built_

Chichiri: I. AM. NOT. GAY!!

Tomo: Chichiri don't worry! We'll still hate you no matter what!

meluvtasuki: Tomo shut up and get lost! I happen to like Chichiri!

Tomo: Wow your taste sucks. You should like Nakago-sama!

meluvtasuki: Get out of here you homo! And Chichiri the "man all tattered and torn" and "the maiden all forlorn" are the ones getting married.

Mitsukake and Shouka: Really!?

meluvtasuki: ...yep!

_-_

_This is the cock that crowed in the morn_

_That waked the priest all shaven and shorn_

_That married the man all tattered and torn_

_That kissed the maiden all forlorn_

_That milked the cow with the crumpled horn_

_That tossed the dog that worried the cat_

_That killed the rat that ate the malt_

_That lay in the house that Suzaku built_

(Tasuki comes out wearing chicken wings)

Miaka: MMM. Chicken wings.

Tasuki: Hey Chichiri! Wake up! You have to come with me to the bar!!

Chichiri: No!

Hotohori: Where'd Mitsukake and Shouka go?

Nuriko: Honeymoon. They sent us a postcard.

meluvtasuki: Really. Let me see it!

Tasuki: Chichiri! Come ON!!

_-_

_This is the farmer sowing his corn_

_That kept the cock that crowed in the morn_

_That waked the preist all shaven and shorn_

_That married the man all tattered and torn_

_That kissed the maiden all forlorn_

_That milked the cow with the crumbled horn_

_That tossed the dog that worried the cat_

_That killed the rat that ate the malt_

_That lay in the house that Suzaku built_

(Hotohori is working in a field)

Hotohori: Why do I have to be the farmer!

meluvtasuki: Cause I said so! Now start sowing!

Hotohori: NO!

meluvtasuki: Miaka will you give me a hand?

Miaka: Hotohori! If you sow the corn I'll kiss you!

Hotohori: I've just finished sowing.

Tamahome: Good. Now stay away from Miaka.

meluvtasuki: Guys don't kill each other until I turn off the video camera.

Tasuki: You were recording this!?

meluvtasuki: oops... did i forget to tell you guys?

Tamahome: Truce?

Hotohori: Truce.

Suboshi: Truce.

* * *

Yes I'll admit this is a little stupid but I had to do it. This is what happens when you write stories when you're sugar high, just read nursery rhymes to your cousin, and have fushigi yuugi on the brain. Please Read and Review.


End file.
